Großes Ruhrreich
History Early History Great Migration In January 15th 3000 BC 12 Germanic tribes from the very north were having troubles with failing crops and starvation, They were also being relentlessly attacked from the east by Steppe tribes, although they can fend them off times after times it was troublesome and casualties were always taken, then the 12 tribes would gather around to talk about a migration for their people, Due to more harvest failing and some dying they have decided to Migrate to the south to a more fertile soil and to the coast for more fish, All 12 tribe leaders agreed and Migrated away, taking everything and every food with them. The 12 Tribe leaders are; Volkmar, Reimar his brother Romuald, Ottfried, Detlev, Neidhard, Malte, Liebhard, Hartmut, Thijmen, Arnulf, Wedekind and Gismondo and with them are 4,985 men, women and children of their tribes. Volkmar being the strongest Tribe leader with the largest tribe out of all would lead the migration south, traveling night and day, sometimes stopping for a week to hunt and to shelter from cold weather but most of the time they would ride south, Hunting as they go on, On October 12th a small group of 10 men, 2 women and 2 children would rebel, saying to everyone that the journey is useless as they can just settle down on a fertile soil rather than to seek the coast, this causes some low morale among the tribesmen but Volkmar insisted that they must go on, he said that this journey is tasked by the pagan gods themselves to determine our allegiance to them, The small group would continue to rebel and split off from the main group but Volkmar does not care, he only wanted to continue the Journey but on October 20th a woman and a child would come riding back to Volkmar's group, telling Volkmar and the others that the rest of the other group was killed, The first day they were attacked by Wolves, they were able to survive the wolves and fend them off, the second and the rest of the days their crops started to fail, animals started being scarce and on the last day were Steppe tribes who attacked and finished them off, the lady and the child survived but then the lady died out of exhaustion but the child survives. Out of this misfortune and attacks the group started to belief Volkmar's claim that this is a journey to test the those worthy of heaven and to live, Boosting morale to go on, but they also have steppe tribes tracking them, their journey continues for another 1 year and 2 months with being followed by steppe tribes that are also migrating, this would generate tension between the 2 people and the tribes, with some Germanic tribes wanting to fight them head on rather than them stalking them until they found a weak spot and attack, they would continue again until in March 6th where a Germanic hunting party consisting of 5 men and 2 women was attacked by approximately 20 Steppes tribesmen, 2 men and 1 women survived but was injured during the escape, this provoked Volkmar and the rest of the tribe leaders who have been peaceful with the steppes, they then gather their warriors and women warriors to attack, equipped with bronze armor, shield and swords and also spears they would hold a hill while the rest of the party teens and younger boys, girls and elders would continue, Volkmar and the rest of the tribe leaders would await the Steppe tribes to set up an ambush, if Volkmar loses the teens would be able to fight because on this Germanic tribes all children are taught how to fight and wield a sword at the age of 12, making them hunters and warriors at a young age, the girls too, The Germanic warriors would gather and make many bows and arrows for what is to come, on a hill named after a religious elder named Abel, In our lord's year 2998 and the 10th of march, a battle would soon commenced. Battle of Abel Hill Volkmar and his warriors would await the steppe tribes behind hills and rocks with their bows and arrows ready and finally at a bright daylight the steppe have arrived at a grassland as it would seem, many are on horseback while a minority of warriors arrived by their foot, Volkmar's warriors would then unleash series of volleys of arrows at them, dozens and perhaps a hundred or so fell quickly by the arrows, horses killed or wounded the body would pile up on the quiet grassland as they scream in pain, they responded with arrows too on their horseback but many of their arrows are unable to hit Volkmar's archers are they are covered by the hill and rocks, some was killed but not many, and they kept firing, hundreds of arrows on thousands of steppe soldiers, after they have run out of arrows hundreds of cavalrymen from behind the hills would come in charging down at the injured and wounded steppe soldiers, Of course there are those steppes that are still alive and well to fight, 2 cavalry armies would then smash together, just imagine Battle of the bastards but more sunshine really, Volkmar would lead his archers and infantry down to meet the steppe and help their cavalry, many would fall on this field on both sides, many injured steppe soldiers are still willing to fight, and they did. The battle would be bloody and would last for 3 full hours, unfortunately some Germanic and steppe tribe leaders would fall and many would be injured but Volkmar did it, he won the fight, after most steppe soldiers were killed in the exhausting battle, after the battle was over the Germanic tribesmen would cheer 3 times and then a moment of silent, in that silent many steppe Mongolians soldiers would scream in pain, injured ones anyway but the Germans quickly put an end to it, slitting the throat of every one that is still alive, many bodies would be loot for resources, their weapons and armor too, Arrows would be retaken to be reused first of course., The Germans would recover every body of their fallen comrades and would have a burial at that grassland, after such burial they would get back on their horses and to approach the steppe camps that is full of Women and mostly inexperienced soldiers and young men, Volkmar would give them the head of all steppe chieftains to signal them to never return to this land again. Settling down After the battle and the burial the warriors would continue to follow the trail of the party and to unite with them again, their journey would take them another 2 years, this 2 more year of journey would take the lives of many, from the 4,985 men, women and children 2,035 would die in the journey, after they finally, finally reached the coast on the south, Then they settle the land in 2996 BC and started to build cattle pens to keep their herds of sheep and some horses in, so they can breed them. They also started to farm again, building a small village while other tribe leaders would go into other areas only about a dozen or more kilometers off from one another to found their own villages and build their own farms and other necessity and buildings, the largest village of all would be Volkmar's village surprising and he would name it "Rur", Volkmar would also encourage fishing to catch fish as it is in an abundance in the south different from the north which lack fishes in the coast, so they will no longer starve when harvest fail or when hunts was unsuccessful, they were not alone of course, just a few dozen of kilometers to the east are Greeks who are more advanced technologically and culturally than the Germans, the Greeks would send scouts to watch over the German tribes for over 20 years they have never been spotted, Seeing them being peaceful and not attacking other tribes to the west and not hunting animals excessively so their number would lower down, another thing they saw is that they are a people of warrior culture, teaching their children to become a soldier at the age of 10 and making them an actual warrior when they are 17 and a pastoralist people, they have mine some resources from the ground such as coal and bronze to make weapons and armor and more, after that 20 whole years they would finally approach the German tribes, 200 Greek soldiers fully equipped with spears, armor and helmets with 50 other men, mostly researchers and philosophers to study the people, First volkmar would think that it is an attack, rallying his warriors to fight again alongside other tribes, seeing the Greek are outnumbered at least 2 to 1 on the field they then dropped their weapons, signaling the Germans that they come in peace, volkmar would recognize this and stand his men down as well, from there both people would interact with each other, the Greeks would teach the Germans a more effective irrigation and some knowledge and equipment, they also wanted to teach them, some people on both sides would try to understand each other and to learn their language, the Greeks would invite about 20 or so men including Volkmar to Athenos, the Greek largest city and it's capital. The Greeks and Germans would then sign an alliance, many German children would study in Greek schools, after a few decades the German tribes would also build schools with similar studies and Having the teachers those who graduated from Greek schools, German leaders and generals would also be taught on the doctrine of war and tactics by Greek generals to form their army better and to utilize their small numbers into a force to be reckoned with. Of course not all the history would be so peaceful, As danger is looming in the East and West, a large tribe and a Powerful empire. War in the West A war was triggered between the Polish-Romanian and German tribe border when Polish Cavalry entered German territory and slaughtered a whole population in a small village and razed it to the ground, This was discovered by a small group of teenagers returned home from fishing on a lake where then they found their village razed, they ran back all the way to the coast to the very south to deliver this razing of a village to Volkmar who is now old but still the Leader of the 12 tribes. He and the rest of the tribe leaders would gather their men, asking the Greeks to help, Justinian I, the Greek leader refused to help them in Field but would give them some equipment to equip no more than 150 men, Then from there they ride to the village that was razed and would make a small ambush in the border since it was mostly covered with small woods and such, Ambush would be easy on the border and they wait, For 2 whole weeks they waited for the Polish to strike but after those 14 days, A polish army was spotted on the plain grassland only a few kilometers north of the Village Volkmar and some of his men are stationed in, now they march to the battlefield. On 17th of August, 2950 BC, 650 German warriors would meet 1,000 Polish warriors in battle, outnumbered the German tribes would retreat and take a stance in a High ground, The Polish leader, Not to care so foolishly as it may just be a distraction to halt his advance to burn and conquer the German main village area he knows after sending several spies Would continue to advance and keeping 722 Romanian warriors on his rear just a few kilometer from them to keep his flank secured. Knowing His forces would be crushed Volkmar sends a messengers to Mobilize more men to face the advancing polish army, 2,000 men would be mobilized and would start to advance on the ground that will become the battlefield. The polish chieftain would see that he is indeed outnumbered by the German tribes and is blocked from the rear by Volkmar's men while his front is blocked by Meitulfus's and Vittinandus's men, The polish leader, Bolesław II would go to the north and then back to the west to rally more men, Volkmar would try to stop that from happpening while his other army is trying to unite with him and his men, Bolesław would charge his men with the Romanian warriors into Volkmar's line, Most of said romanian warriors are cavalry which wouldn't be much effective against now volkmar's new army, trained by the greeks in a hoplite formation, with a strong front and spears, romanian cavalry would get absolutely smashed as they run into spears but only a couple dozen, The rest would route from the field and to go back to their villages, 23 romanians would die and 5 would be captured, With the romanians fleeing away from the fields to the north and then to the west soon the polish would do the same, Volkmar would send his archer cavalry to ride and fire their arrows at the running men, They were able to picked off 37 men before running out of arrow, This defeat will surely be known to the Polish chief, For now Volkmar would kept his men at high alert and the border would be secured by hundreds to thousands of men. Category:Nations